Love is a Funny Thing
by LeaBerry
Summary: Kurt comes out to the Glee club, but who would have thought it would happen quite like this? Sorry i suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coming out

Will Schuester eyed Kurt coming into the choir room. The boy looked nervous wringing his hands nervously. Will thought it looked like Kurt had something important to share. Will knew not to pressure his students, but he was anxious to know what was wrong with him, Kurt had always secretly been his favorite pupil at Mckinley

Will had been pretty sure he was straight until he set up the glee club and met Kurt Hummel. Kurt was of average height and he had a really pale complexion. His grey eyes held all sorts of emotions and Will felt drawn to him but he couldnt figure out why. He'd been married to a woman for 5 years, granted she was a rather controlling woman, but Will had thought he'd loved her. Now though he wasn't sure he'd ever actually loved a woman in the physical way. No, Kurt seemed to have an inviting aura and it was pulling him in.

Will tried to control his feelings as Kurt can't have been older than 16 and he was 30, though people say age shouldn't matter when it comes to love. Will didnt even know if Kurt was gay, I mean just because he dresses smartly it didn't make him gay, right?

Kurt cleared his throat and Will was pulled out of one of his Kurt fantasies. This time he'd been thinking of them naked and in his room. Will realised he had a little drool running down the side of his mouth and he quickly wiped it away. Will realised that Kurt was ready to address the group so he motioned for him to begin.

"Um, hello guys. There's something I have to tell you all. I feel that you should know because there has been a little confusion the matter of my relationship status as you may call it." He paused and looked at Will before continuing, "I am in fact very much single but I've liked or loved someone since I walked into this room two weeks ago. And Mercedes I'm sorry but I don't love Rachel Berry, I was just trying to let you down slowly because if I told you who I really loved I'm positive you would have laughed at me and said I was stupid because this person is in fact older than me and way out of my league. I am in fact gay." A small gasp was let out around the room before Rachel got up to congratulate him on 'coming out' because she had two gay dads and she knew, from what her dads told her of their experience, it was a very hard thing to do.

Will took a deep breath as he replayed what Kurt had just said in his head. Kurt was gay and he loved someone older than him who was in this room, they were a male and they'd been here since the start. That narrowed it down to... him!

"Oh my goodness!" Thought Will, "Kurt Hummel is in love with me!"

After practice Will called Kurt into his office.

"Kurt can I ask you a personal quetion?"

"Um, sure I guess so."

"Who were you talking about earlier?"

"Um, this may sound weird but it was you, Mr Schue."

"Kurt this may seem really weird but I think I'm in love with you."

"Really? Nobody's ever thought they were in love with me before, that knew I was gay anyway." Will pulled Kurt in for a lingering hug.

"I'm most definitely in love with you, Kurt." Will whispered into his ear. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So... chapter 2 :D! It's been a while... The story is told in Will's POV unless stated. Sorry it isn't very long. Enjoy...

Love is a Funny Thing:

Chapter 2:

Will smiled as he rolled over in bed. He'd been dreaming about Kurt again. The alarm clock said 5:30. He found his phone under his pillow and checked it with one eye closed. '3 new messages', it read. Two were from Terri whilst one was from an unknown number. First he checked the two fro Terri, one said, 'Hey honey I hope you remembered my parents are coming around tonight. Please reply when you get this. XOXO T.' And the second read 'Have you been checking your phone?! I have been calling you for hours but you haven't replied yet?! XO T.'

"Best reply to that one." Will whispered. 'Sorry T I fell asleep at 8:30 and haven't checked my phone. Yes I remembered, you don't have to remind me every time. See you later XOXO W.'

"That woman drives me mental! I don't even know if I love her!" Then he read the third message, 'Hey Will. Can you meet me in the Janitor's closet at break today? XX'

"Huh, I wonder who this is. Well, I'd best be getting ready now." Will said as he glanced at the alarm clock again.

Break came around after a particularly slow morning and Will made his way to the Janitor's closet. Kurt was stood outside and he beamed at Will when he stopped in front of him.

"How did you..."

"I can get any number I need if I put my mind to it." Kurt replied, smiling.

"Oh, Okay." Will opened his mouth to speak again but Kurt pulled him into the closet before he could. "K...Kurt! What are you doing?!"

"Something I've wanted to do for a while." Kurt told him, as he pushed him against the wall. He pressed himself against Will.

"Kurt? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive about you Will." The he kissed Will passionately and Will kissed him back. Kurt's hands moved their way across Will's body and he felt something pressing against his thigh. Kurt gasped at how fast he had made a reaction. He was pleased with himself and placed his hand over Will's zipper. He rubbed his hand up and down slowly. He felt Will get higher and harder. He smiled into the kiss as Will's tongue pressed against his lips, begging for entry. Kurt opened his lips and let his tongue explore Will's warm mouth. He felt Will's hands wander down his body towards his own zipper. Suddenly Will slipped and they both tumbled to the floor. Kurt let out a breathy laugh before continuing to make out with his Glee Coach.

Will began to push Kurt away as he heard the bell ring signalling the end of break and the start of next period. He remembered he had Glee from now until lunch. Would he be able to keep under control with Kurt sat in front of him for three hours? Kurt moaned and reluctantly got up he combed his hair and wiped his face on his sleeve. He helped Will up and helped him to sort out his hair and general appearance. They exited the closet into the now empty corridor before setting off in the direction of the choir room together.


End file.
